A Daughter of Hestia 2 (sequel to A Daughter of Hestia)
by another-show-another-obsession
Summary: The Romans are planning to attack, meanwhile there's a 'prank war' going on between Ella and the Stolls. Ella meets her half-sister, will this sister be able to help her win this 'prank war? Will Ella find a different true love? Read this awesome story, envolving pranks, friendship, and tragedies, to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Even though I didn't get the five reviews, I'm doing this story anyway! DEAL WITH IT!**

**I don't own PJatO (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) all I own is the epicness of this story. Elves is the nickname the Stolls (more like Connor) has for Ella. Ok I wont hold you back,read on. You know you want to. GO DO IT ALREADY:**

All she did was give the Stoll brothers shaving cream. They said they were going to use it to prank someone. What they "forgot" to tell her was that the someone was _her._ She loved the two like they were the brothers she never had, but, like ALL brothers, they could be _really_ annoying.

Ella was walking back to her cabin after having dinner at the dining pavilion. All she wanted to do was relax and unwind, maybe write a song or two. But no, she came back to her cabin to find it draped in shaving cream.

"Travis! Connor! Get your butts over here!" Ella demanded.

The two brothers emerged from the bushes, laughing hysterically. They both had wavy auburn brown hair, electric blue eyes and that mischievous smile that all children of Hermes had. They weren't twins, Travis was one or two days older. Ella didn't know how that separated them from being twins. They were twins, whether they liked it or not. The only way anyone could tell them apart was their height, Connor was a little bit shorter.

"Explain this!"

"Explain what?" Connor asked innocently.

"You know, _this._" Ella made a gesture to the cabin covered in shaving cream.

"Oh...that. Well-"

Travis cut in "We technically didn't _trick_ you. We told you that we were going to prank someone."

"Yeah, but you pranked_ me_? With _my own _shaving cream? That's just low." She retorted.

"Well, what do you want us to do about it?"

"Clean it. All of it. Now."

"And if we don't?" Connor asked.

"I'll tell Chiron and he'll put you both on dish duty for the rest of the month."

"We're already on dish duty." Travis countered.

"Well, I'll...I'll-"

"You'll do what?"

"Oh, just clean up the mess you made. Pretty please? With sugar on top?" Ella pouted.

The two teenage boys looked at each other. "Nope." They both said together, and they took off running.

Ella didn't bother chasing after them.

"I'll get you back!"Ella shouted. "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow! But I'm gonna get you!"

"Come on, Elves! We know all the tricks in the book!" Connor shouted back.

_Not all the tricks,_ Ella thought,_ not all of them._

She sighed and started cleaning the cabin walls.

**~Connor's POV(point of view)~**

"That was awesome man!" Travis clapped him on the back..

"Yeah, but that was nothing compared to the time we dyed Chiron's fur pink."

"Heh," Travis said, remembering the memory. "Good times, good times."

Ever since Piper, Annabeth, Jason, and Leo left to go on their quest, Connor and Travis had taken Ella under their wings. Ella was like a sister to them.

_Well, maybe more than a sister. _Connor thought. _No, no! Why am I thinking like this?_

Even though Ella and Leo "broke up" they were most likely going to start dating again, as soon as he comes back. And that's _assuming _that Leo saves the world, _AND _makes it back alive.

"Dude, what are you thinking about?" Travis interrupted his thoughts. He must have been staring into space.

"Huh? Oh just wondering..."

"About?"

"Do you think she's going to get us back?"

"Nah, were _The Stolls_ remember? Best pranksters at this camp. There's no way she can get anything past us. Not a chance."

"Hmm...I guess you're right. G'night bro."

"Night."

**~Next Day Ella's POV~**

The day sure goes by slow when you spend every free moment, of your time, trying to come up with pranks to get the two greatest pranksters at camp back. She sped through all of her activities at top speed, therefore, at the end of each activity, she had time to brain storm prank ideas.

"Still trying to come up with pranks?" Connor asked, peering over her shoulder after the archery lesson, only to find a completely blank page of notebook paper. "Whoa, Elves do you have prankers block?"

"Shut up Connor."

Connor held up his hands in surrender. "I'm just trying to help."

"You? Help? Who are you and what have you done with Connor?"

"Ha ha very funny. No seriously. Why do you _still _have a blank page? You've hovered over it all day and it's blank."

"Well, I'm not that good at coming up with pranks..."

"No way! Haven't we Stolls taught you anything?"

"You've taught me how to be annoying." Ella mumbled under her breath.

"..."

"Fine, I'll tell you my terrible experience!"

"THE SILENCE ALWAYS WINS!" Connor did a mini victory dance.

Ella giggled. "Ok, ok. Come sit, this may take a while."

Connor pulled up a log and sat down."Sitting."

"Ok. Well, when I was seven there was this boy in my class who always pranked everyone in class. And-"

"Are you sure it wasn't me?"

"Yes, Con Man, I'm sure. Anyway, I decided to prank him for a change. Everyone knew he loved chocolate chip cookies. So, one day, I made chocolate chip cookies but put hot chilli pepper shavings in them. I put a cookie in my lunch bag and went to school."

Connor yawned. "And your point is?"

"Dude, not done yet. I went to school and sat with him at lunch. When he saw that I had a cookie he was all 'OOH! Can I have your cookie?' So I gave it to him and couldn't wait to see his face. As soon as he put the cookie in his mouth and swallowed his face turned into a tomato."

"So, successful prank right?"

"No, it turned out he was allergic to chilli peppers. He was in the hospital for one week. I've never played a prank on anyone ever since."

"Wow. Quick question, what did you do with the other cookies?"

Ella rolled her eyes. "Does that really matter?"

Connor looked ashamed. "Oh yeah, guess it doesn't. But like, how would you get rid of them? Did you feed them to the birds? Or give them to your enimies?"

She gave the Con Man THE GLARE OF DEATH.

Connor squirmed. "Ok ok, please continue."

"So the reason I don't do pranks anymore, is because I'm afraid someone will get severely injured. So I kind of feel guilty trying to come up with pranks on purpose..."

Connor put his hand on her shoulder. "Yo, one bad prank, that doesn't mean the next one will play out the same right?"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

They heard the conch shell, signalling that it was time for dinner.

Connor stood and bowed. "Shall we skip to the pavilion my lady?" he said in a mock British accent, and offered her his hand.

"Of course kind sir." Ella took his hand and curtsied, even though she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

They interlocked arms and skipped down to the pavilion. Even though they mostly tripped and fell the all the way there.

**~After Dinner~**

After Dinner there was the campfire. There were some new faces and Ella couldn't wait to see them get claimed.

There was a handsome boy who got the dove over his head. Poor guy, son of Aphrodite. Another boy got a wild boar above his head, a son of Ares.

There was only one new demigod girl there tonight. She looked to be around twelve. She had red hair and ice blue eyes. Chiron told everyone that her name was Callie and that tomorrow she would need someone to show her around camp. Naturally Ella volunteered, and was chosen.

Above Callie's head a crane appeared.

Then it clicked. Callie meant bright.

Ella had a sister.

**0.0 CLIFF HANGER I'll try to update it tomorrow.**

**And yes, the crane is a symbol of Hestia! LOOK IT UP.**

**And, tell me, what do you think? AND DONT EXPECT**

**EACH ONE TO BE THIS LONG. (seriously it took FOREVER to type this)**

**GUYS REVIEW DONT BE SHY**

**IF YOU DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE 'EMENSLEY IN LOVE**

**WITH THIS STORY AND THAT IF I DONT CONTINUE YOU WILL DIE'**

**I MAY NOT CONTINUE AND IT **

**WILL REMAIN UNFINISHED FOREVER**

**Just saying... I'd review if I were you...**

**~booksruletheworld4evr~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Except (as usual) the awesome idea for the story you are about to read. That's all I have to say. Go ahead. Do what you came here to do.**

**~Connors POV after Campfire~**

"Dude, what's going on between you and Ella? I saw you both 'frolicking' down the hill to the pavilion, what are the feelings you have for her?" Travis asked, poking his nose into other people's business as usual.

Connor felt his face grow hot. "Um, I uh…. Why do you ask?"

"Dude. You're stuttering!" A look of realization spread across Travis's face. "OMYGODS! YOU _LIKE LIKE_ HER! HEY, HERMES CABIN! GUESS WHAT? CONNOR LIKES-"

Connor clamped his hand to his brothers mouth. "Dude, you can't tell the world! How would you feel if I told the cabin that you like-"

This time it was Conner with his brother's hand over his mouth. "Dude!"

Connor yanked out of Travis's grip. "Well, you were about to tell the cabin who I like!"

"You admit it!"

Connor sighed. "Yes ok? I _like like_ her."

"My wittle bro's got a wittle cwush!" Travis started poking him in the ribs.

"Stop."

"Stopping... I'm tired anyway bro. Tomorrow I shall be a MATCHMAKER!"

With that his older brother turned out the light.

But Connor couldn't help but think of the events that happened when they fell down the hill, rolling on top of one another….

**~Flashback~**

They were skipping down the hill then, suddenly, Ella tripped on a rock and they started rolling down the hill. Laughing.

"This is awesome!" Was all Ella said in between the bumps and bounces.

They finally stopped rolling, but they landed in an awkward position. Ella was on top of Connor, their faces inches apart.

They stayed like that until about 5 seconds later, when they realized how awkward it was getting.

Ella stiffly stood and cleared her throat. "Uh…um..sorry." she mumbled.

Connor stood and rubbed the back of his neck, like he does after something awkward. "Huh? Oh…yeah….sorry."

They both parted and walked different ways to the pavilion.

**~End Flashback~**

**~Ella's POV After Campfire~**

Ella walked up to Callie after the campfire. "Hey…um, I guess I'm going to show you around tomorrow."

"Cool." That was Callie's reply. _What?_ How do you just get dragged into a completely different world, get claimed by the hearth goddess, meet a complete stranger, and all you say is _"Cool"_?

Ella cleared her throat, that seemed to be a common thing for her to do today. "Anyway, I can also take you to your cabin, I'm your half-sister."

Callie looked up at her (she was around 5 ft, Ella was probably 5'5''), her eyes full of excitement. "A-a sister? You… you're my sister? Yes! I have a sister!"

Ella was about to tell Callie her name when, suddenly, Callie lunged, and almost tackled her, into a hug.

"Whoa, there Callie. You don't even know my name yet."

Callie let go of, more like released, her. "Oh, sorry! What's your name? Mine's Callie Smith."

"Callie Smith, huh? Well, my name is Ella, Ella Johnson." She said, while taking Callie's backpack and put it over her own shoulder.

"Nice name."

"Thanks, let's go to our cabin, shall we?"

**~Hestia Cabin~**

"So, the Greek Gods are real, they have demigod children, and I can date anyone except the people in my cabin." Callie just summarized what Ella had told her on the walk here. "Sweet!"

"Yep, but wait till you see this." Ella pushed open the doors to the Hestia Cabin.

"Wow." Callie stepped inside and looked around the cabin in awe.

"Yeah, I know. Pretty sweet crib, right?"

Callie could only nod in agreement. Ella couldn't blame her. The cabin had everything 'Hestia' in it.

There were four bunk beds along the two cabin walls, (so four beds on one side, two bunk beds. A total of 8 beds) each bed had bed sheets that shimmered, like a fire. They also had red curtains that draped around them, so you could pull them closed when you wanted privacy. Each bed also had a bookcase at the end of it, for your belongings.

In the back of the room there was a fireplace (obviously), that had Greek inscriptions around it, telling the stories of Hestia and such.

On Ella's bed there was a guitar, her journal (in which she wrote songs, and doodled) a picture of Leo, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, and herself all laughing like friends should. There was also a picture of her dad, mom, and herself. It was probably taken when she was five years old.

Being the little sister Callie was, she started flipping through the pages of her journal.

"Hey, that's private stuff! You-" Ella looked at the page Callie was looking at, and forgot how to argue.

"You, you wrote this?"Callie asked, not taking her eyes off the beautifully written song.

Ella squirmed. "Um, uh, yeah…."

"Can you play it for me?" Callie looked up at Ella with those innocent ice blue eyes.

"Oh ok. This song is about the gods, how they are constantly watching over us, and how it can get annoying sometimes."

She picked up her guitar and started playing.

_[Taylor Swift Eyes Open, I DON'T OWN THIS SONG]_

_ Everybody's waiting_

_ Everybody's watching_

_ Even when you're sleeping_

_ Keep your ey-eyes open_

_A tricky thing_

_ As yesterday we were just children_

_ Playing soldiers_

_ Just pretending_

_ Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

_ In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords_

_ But now we've stepped into a cruel world_

_ Where everybody stands to keep score_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

_ Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_ Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_ Keep your eyes open_

_ Keep your eyes open_

_ Keep your eyes open_

_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard_

_ Every lesson forms a new scar_

_ They never thought you'd make it this far_

_ But turn around, they've surrounded you_

_ It's a showdown, and nobody comes to save you now_

_ But you've got something they don't_

_ Yeah you've got something they don't_

_ You've just gotta keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

_ Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_ Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_ Keep your eyes open_

_ Keep your eyes open_

_ Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your feet ready_

_ Heartbeat steady_

_ Keep your eyes open_

_ Keep your aim locked_

_ The night goes dark_

_ Keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

_ Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_ Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your eyes open_

_ Keep your eyes open_

_ Keep your eyes open_

_ Keep your eyes open_

Ella finished the song. She glanced over to where Callie was sitting on a chair, she had fallen asleep.

Ella sighed and smiled. She walked over to her, picked her up, and gently tucked her in. She walked over to lie down in her own bed, and turned out the light.

**What did you guys think? Let me know.**

**Did you like how Ella is actually a song writer?**

**And how her last name is Johnson?**

**And how she met her sister?**

**And how Connor has a crush on her?**

**And how... I've run out of 'And how' s Oh well**

**Leave a review!**

**~booksruleteworld4evr~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own PJatO... although...I wish i did. You better like this chapter it took me 3 hours to type this.**

**~Ella's POV Next Day~**

"Ella," Ella thought she heard a voice; someone was shaking her shoulder. "Ella…are you awake?"

Ella sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Huh? What?"

"Oh good you're up!" Callie was looking at her, smiling, as if trying not to giggle.

"Ok, what did you do to me?" Ella reached around, under her bed, for a mirror.

"I, I didn't do it! It was him!" Callie pointed to behind one of the beds.

"Dang, way to play it cool Callie…" Someone, a male someone, mumbled.

"Travis! Come out from behind that bed." Ella demanded.

Travis stifled a laugh. "How 'bout you look in a mirror first?"

Ella found the flip mirror and look at her reflection. Oh. My. Gods. She had a mustache. It was a fake mustache. But it was super glued to her face. It was _so_ on now!

"Travis you little #$#%!"

"Whoa! Watch the language there mister, oops. I mean miss." Travis came out from behind the bed with a flip camera. Ella ducked under the covers for the safety of her reputation.

"Callie, kill him for me." She ordered.

"Yes sir! I mean mam…oops. Get outta here you delinquent!" Callie shouted like a general in an army.

By the sound of Callie's footsteps she started chasing Travis around the room. Until Travis leapt out of the cabin and sprinted down the field. "I'll get you one day!" Callie shouted. "Ok, Ella it's safe to come on out now."

"How do I know you're not going to take a picture of me, or are recording me?"

"I swear on the River Styx that I'm not going to take a picture or film you in any way when you come out of the covers."

"You do know how serious swearing on the River Styx is right? There are things-"

"Worse than death," Callie finished for her. "yeah. Come on! It's almost breakfast time."

"Why didn't you say so!" Ella leaped up from her position under the covers and immediately started getting ready. Callie was asking her questions, the entire time.

"Do you like that boy, Travis?"

"Hmm? Oh him? Gods no! Well, I like him as a friend, but I don't _ like like _him."

"What are some cool powers that demigod children of Hestia have?"

"Well," Ella said, while struggling to put on a pair of jeans. "I can look at the sun and automatically know what time it is, I can control fire, and touch fire without getting burned. What powers do you think you have?"

"I guess I can look at the sun and know what time it is too. But I don't know what else… "

Ella zipped up her jacket and glanced up at the sun. 7:50 A.M. They would have to sprint there, but they could make it. Barely.

"…..I can also sun travel," Callie said, continuing the thought. "…does that count?"

"What's sun traveling?" Ella asked, feeling like she was five years old again.

"Oh, I can 'bend' the light to take me places. It's actually quite fun."

Ella got a brilliant idea. "Can you sun travel us to the dining pavilion?"

"Sure-wait you still have a mustache.

_Darn it! _Ella thought.

"Here, this should get the mustache off." Callie tossed her a rag that was drenched in some kind of liquid. Ella put the rag to her upper lip, and sure enough. The mustache came off like magic.

"Great, thanks. Now, how do we exactly sun travel?"

"Just take my hand," Callie took her hand. "and you think of where you want to go."

Ella hoped they were thinking the same thing, she felt the light bending to Callie's will. Then, everything went white.

**~Connors POV At Dining Pavilion~(waiting for Ella)**

"Dude you shouldn't of done that!" Connor was scolding his brother. "You don't do pranks on the same person, unless you're asking for a prank war!" His brother's sly smile crept onto his face. "Oh no! We are not starting a prank war, especially not with Ella!"

"Why not?"

"Because she'll get creamed. And-and…"

"And what? You don't want to start off on the wrong foot with your _relationship_?"

"It's not a relationship," Connor whisper yelled at his brother. Connor finished the thought in his mind, _Not yet anyway. _

"Come talk to 'Daddy' ok?" Travis said, acting all 'fatherly'.

"What?"

" I'm trying to help you with your relationship. Getting it started with a friendly prank war."

"How is that supposed to help? You probably made her mortally embarrassed, and furious at the same time." Nothing is worse than a girl who is embarrassed and furious at the same time. Connor knew from personal experience. Don't ask.

"Come on. It'll be fun!"

"I doubt she'll even talk to me anymore, not after what had happened on the hill." He mumbled to himself, but Travis overheard him.

"Dude, come on. She'll probably play it safe and act like nothing ever happened!"

"Yeah, I guess. You're right…"

The both stared into the distance waiting for Ella to hurry up and not be late. _It was all Travis's idea, it's his fault!_ Connor went through that phrase over and over in his mind. Preparing to say it when Ella, with a mustache, came over and started scolding them.

He glanced over at the Hestia table, that was _supposed _to be empty. Ella was there with her sister Callie. _Wait, how is that possible? _Connor thought to himself, _OMYGODS! She doesn't have a mustache!_ He nudged Travis on the shoulder and pointed in her direction. Travis's eyes were wide with shock, his mouth gaping. Connor was sure that's what he looked like when Ella glanced over and waved at him.

**~Ella's POV Dining Pavilion~**

Sun traveling? Awesome. That's the only word to describe it. Well, that and the fact that you get this warm, yet scared feeling inside. Like when you ride a roller coaster, you're scared, but in the end you know that you'll be ok.

The look on the Stoll's faces were priceless . Ella smiled and waved at Connor. _Just play it safe, _Ella told herself. _Act like nothing ever happened. You don't want to lose a great friend._

After they had all gotten their food and made the offerings, Ella went back and sat down next to Callie.

"So, what was your life like before you came here?" Ella said, just to break the silence between them.

"Terrible." Callie replied.

"Why?"

"Well, my dad got remarried when I was five. But the _woman,_" Callie said woman like she was about to vomit. "already had three boys, all of them older than me. I was picked on, and pranked on like you would never believe. It didn't help that I was the 'fish out of water' in the family, I was the only one with bright colored hair, and everyone else either had black or brown."

"Yeah, but where were you before you came here?"

"They sent me to a boarding school, _that's _ how much they hated me. They shipped me off to some school in New Jersey, that's _3,000 miles _from my home. I use to live in California, I miss home."

Ella looked over at Callie and saw that she was on the verge of tears. "Hey, don't cry. What was the upside of all your step-brothers pranking you?"

Callie looked over to Ella, her eyes shone bright with excitement. "I learned a few things. And I would get them back, _hard_. We had great prank wars, and I would come out on top every time. That's how I knew to get the mustache off even though it was super glued."

Ella smiled. "We need to discuss business my friend."

**~Connor's POV After Breakfast~**

Since today was a Saturday, there were no activities for the cabins, unless you really wanted to sweat, or die of dehydration. It was the hottest day Camp Half-Blood had had in ages.

Connor was as nervous as an antelope without his night vision goggles. (The Gieco Commercial) He was about to go knock on Ella's door and leave a note that Travis wanted a prank war between the two of them. Thankfully, after much begging, Travis decided to come with him to the Hestia cabin to be his 'wing man' in case things backfired. They finally reached the cabin. They taped the note on the door that went something like this:

_Dear Ella and Callie of Hestia Cabin,_

_You're receiving this letter because Travis pranked you again, today. This means that Travis wishes for a prank war. If you agree please tape this back on our cabin door before dinner tonight and sign your names to the bottom of this page. By doing so you agree to these rules:_

_1. No killing, maiming, slaughtering, or physically hurting anyone in any way, shape or form. (this includes poisoning)_

_2. You're not allowed to take someone's clothes while they are in the shower. That's just plain mean._

_3. You may only be on a team of two people._

_4. The prank war officially starts the day after we receive this note back._

_We hope you agree to these terms and conditions. (AND ARE READY TO GET YOUR BUTTS KICKED~Courtesy of Travis)_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Travis and Connor Stoll_

They knocked on the door and ran.

**~Ella's POV~**

Ella heard the knock on the door and went to see who it was. There was only a note, from Travis and Connor no doubt.

"Hey, Callie!" Callie came running over.

"What?"

Ella handed Callie the piece of paper. And saw Callie's eyes grow wide as she read it.

"So ready to get back in the game?"

"Of course!"

They signed their names and taped it on the Hermes cabin door.

Back at the cabin Ella asked. "Ideas?"

"Ideas? Girl I got millions of ideas, I don't know where to start." Callie pondered a moment, then decided. "Oh yes! Let's do that one! It'll show'em that we mean business, but it's not too cruel."

Callie leaned over and started telling Ella the plan.

**Again what did you think? remember that in this story**

**Hestia can have children. I'm not following mythological rules.**

**The next 2 chapters have everything to do with pranks to heartaches.**

**Poetry. Beautiful haiku (Apollo style):**

**I am Apollo**

**I am the awesome sun god.**

**Five syllables?**

**~booksruletheworld4evr~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Leave a review you sick twisted people who don't want to make me feel appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own banana's, but sadly I don't own the PJatO series... one can dream though...**

**~Ella's POV~**

It was the next day, after they had put the letter on the Hermes cabin door. The prank war had begun. The question was who would get the other first?

"Ella, are you going to go ask Chris now?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, ok."

They had to have an insider at the Hermes cabin, what was better than a son of Hermes himself? They had to make sure that Connor was the first one in the shower in order for this prank to work.

Ella walked over to Chris. "Hey, Chris! Can I ask you a favor?"

Chris looked taken back; they never really talked to each other before. "Uh, yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Just make sure that tomorrow morning that Connor is the first one in the showers, okay? But lock him in the shower, the fancy one with the glass doors, with his clothes on and turn on the water. Got all that?

"Umm, okay. What are you up to Ella?"

"Nothing concerning you."

"Okay, you can count on me!" Chris winked and turned to meet up with Clarisse.

Ella grabbed Chris's arm. "Wait," she whisper yelled. "Connor and Travis are looking this way. Act like we are part of Chiron's new 'meet and great' ok?"

Chris nodded. "Ok. But you're going to be the one to explain the whole 'arm thing' to Clarisse."

Ella realized that she was still holding on to Chris's arm. "Oops! Hey Callie! Let's hang out with Chris for a change, ok?"

Callie came running over to act like they were part of the 'meet and great' new camper's thing. "Nice going sis. Now it looks less suspicious."

They feinted like they were going to the sword arena, but Callie and Ella then doubled back once they walked behind the Hypnos Cabin.

This was going to be the best prank ever.

**~Connor's POV~**

"Hey dude, check it out." Travis nudged Connor and pointed over to where Chris and Ella were talking.

Wait Chris and Ella, talking? Something wasn't right about that and Connor could feel it.

"Do you think he's in on it?" Connor asked.

"Nah that would be breaking the rules."

"Yeah, but it is ok to have a middle man. To help you pull out the stunt."

"Hey look, Callie's with them. It must be part of the new 'meet and great' thing. False alarm."

"Hey Travis, have we figured out our prank yet?"

"_Di immortals_! I forgot about that. What should we do bro?"

Connor thought about it, and then a sly grin came across his face. "I got the perfect idea."

**~Ella's POV~**

It was almost morning, 6:00 A.M. But that didn't matter as long as Chris came through with the plan.

Ella and Callie were sneaking around the Hermes cabin's bathrooms. Finally, they found the fancy one. It had big glass walls and door. It also had a super powerful shower head, and five different settings. Talk about fancy!

Callie took out her tool belt. There was every kind of gadget, tool, or gag you could want for pranking in that thing. She took out something that looked like a wrench, Ella couldn't tell, and she started unscrewing the shower head.

"Kool-Aid powder." Callie held out her hand.

"Check." Ella handed Callie the packet. "So, you are going to put it inside the filter. That way-"

"When he turns on the shower," Callie finished the thought while pouring in the Kool-Aid mix. "he will be doused in a sticky, red liquid."

Ella couldn't wait to see the reaction on Connor's face. Callie finished screwing in the last screw, and off they went. Waiting, in the bushes, for the prank to unravel.

**~Connor's POV~**

It was early in the morning when Chris woke him up. That was the downside of being co-head counselor of the Hermes Cabin. You _always_ get woke up with _very_ stupid problems that need to be resolved 'ASAP'or else (or so they claim) they will die.

"Hey, hey Connor?" Chris asked.

"Ugh…hmm….urgbah." Connor mumbled into his pillow.

"Umm…what?" Chris asked, clearly confused. "Do you take Swedish? Well, du är en lat butt huvud ." **(you are a lazy butt head in Swedish)**

Connor lifted his head. "I _said_, what is it now? And no I don't take Swedish."

"Anyways, there's a problem in the fancy shower, the water, it wont come out of the shower head."

"Fine, take me to the problem."

Connor stood and followed Chris to the 'fancy' bathroom.

"Go ahead. Step inside, it won't come out." Chris stated, _again._

Connor stepped in. "Everything looks ok to me."

"Try turning on the water. It wont come out."

As Connor turned the knob he heard the door lock and close behind him. He whipped around.

But, before he could shout a million curses at Chris in Greek, he was doused head to toe with a sticky red liquid. This meant only one thing. Ella and Callie had made the first move in the prank war. It was _so _ on now.

**~Ella's POV~ **

Ella could here Connor screaming curses at Chris in ancient Greek, and she busted out laughing. She heard the shower stop and a door hinge open and close. Connor had gotten out of the shower, she hoped that Chris made it out alive.

Connor stormed out of the Hermes Cabin, only in a, now, red stained white t-shirt, and dollar sign boxers. Connor spotted Ella.

_Uh oh._ Ella thought.

Connor started running at Ella, not to attack her, it was even worse. He was running at her to give her a sticky red hug. Ella and Callie bolted.

Almost back to the safety of their cabin, Ella tripped. Callie turned and looked back, and started coming up to help her. "No!" Ella shouted. "Save yourself!"

Callie got the message and turned around and ran back to the cabin. Ella stood and started jogging after her, but was tackled in a sticky hug from behind. Connor and Ella hit the ground with a thud.

"Ahhhhhh! Get your stickiness off of me!"

Connor pinned Ella to the ground. "No. You just ruined my best pajamas!"

Ella looked to Connor's dollar sign boxer shorts. "Umm. Dude? Dollar signs? Seriously? I don't think those are your best pajamas."

"Did you just insult my undergarments?"

Ella looked Connor dead in the eyes. "Yes. Yes I did."

"Why I ought to-"

"What? What exactly are you going to do to me?"

Connor glares the GLARE OF DEATH. Something that Ella had taught them when they first started hanging out.

"Ok, ok. I'll go in peace!" Ella said.

Connor stood and helped her up. "I have to admit that was pretty smart. How'd you do it?"

"A woman never reveals her secrets."

**~Connor's POV (after dinner that night)~**

Connor and Travis had come up with the most basic prank, an oldie, but it still worked. They had made a cake that had a rubber snake in it. They made the cake, and then cut a piece out of it. They cut that piece in half and stuffed the mini rubber snake inside, they then decorated it like any ordinary piece of cake. Revenge was going to be sweet, literally.

Travis noticed how, during dinner, Callie didn't have any dessert (yeah, they paid attention to the tiny things). So they were going to knock on the door and leave the piece of cake on the doorstep, along with a note that read:

_For Callie, a welcoming snack!_

_From the saytrs_

Connor watched from the bushes as Travis walked up to the cabin, knocked on the door, and ran.

**~Ella's POV~**

She was sitting inside her cabin, trying to write a song. But all she had so far was this:

_[The Band Perry- If I die young]_

_If I die young, bury me in Satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away, with the words of a love song_

_Uh-Oh, Uh-Oh_

_Lord[Iris] make me a rainbow I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you_

_When she stands under my colors Oh and_

_Life ain't always what you think it oughtta be no_

_Ain't even grey but she buries her baby the sharp knife_

_Of a short life well, I've had just enough time_

_ If I die young, bury me in Satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away, with the words of a love song_

She sang through to that point, then there was a knock at the door. Callie went over to answer it.

"Hey Callie who is it?" Ella asked.

"No one, just a piece of cake." Callie said, as she returned to sit across from Ella. "Look they left a note and everything."

" 'For Callie, a welcoming snack! From the saytrs.'" Ella quoted. "Well the saytrs are pretty nice around here, go ahead take a bite!" She said, urging her sister on.

"Ok, ok." Callie took the first two bites , then a look of horror washed over her face. She screamed. She pointed to the cake, when Ella looked inside she saw a snake and screamed too.

**~Connor's POV~**

He and Travis watched as Callie picked up the cakeand walked inside. They did a silent high-five, waiting. That's when they heard the screaming.

They both busted out laughing, man, revenge _was _sweet.

**Hey what did you think? I said I was going to do two chapters today, but I lied! Ha ha ha!**

**No I'll TRY to do ONE chapter tomorrow. I know right now, it's kind of slow but in the next**

**chapter someone goes too far in one of his pranks. AND they gain some interesting news...**

**Well, I shall write a poem, "Apollo Style":**

**I hear you at night**

**I think I am scared right now**

**RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**thanks youz(poem is over)**

**Hey I feel, AWESOME. *THROWS BANANA AT COMPUTER***

_**"Hello this is the moderator for this website, the author, can not continue her thoughts right now due to excessive banana throwing. Have a nice day!"**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own this laptop, and I do not own the PJatO series.**

**Percy: That's right you don't own me!**

**Rick Riordan: But I do. Muahahahaha.**

**Percy: 0.0**

**~Ella's POV Next Day~**

After they realized that the snake was fake, **(Lol that rhymes)**, the next day, Ella and Callie decided to stick with the theme of bathroom pranks. They were going to put a piece of duct tape behind two sinks. The water would then spray up in the Stoll's faces when they turned on the sink.

First they would have to get the Stoll's hands messy, somehow. They were going to get them to be caked with mud (maybe), along with their own hands. But Ella and Callie would use the good sinks, not the messed up ones.

Travis and Connor walked up to them, with a girl. She had dirty blonde hair, forest green eyes, and was dressed in green, almost as if it was Christmas.

"Hey, Ella, Callie!" Travis called to them, even though they were only six feet away from each other. "I want you to meet my girlfriend-"

Callie wanted revenge. Since she was so po'd with the whole 'snake in the cake' thing, Callie did something that was totally improvised right there on the spot. "It's Samantha right? Hi, I'm Callie, Callie Smith!" She held out her hand. "I've heard so much about you!"

"What?" The girl exclaimed, and looked to Travis. "You're seeing someone else?" She turned and stormed away.

"Katie wait!" Travis ran after her. "Wait no! It's a misunderstanding!" **(*hint* Katie Gardner *hint*)**

"Come on Callie that was just rude!" Connor said.

"Well, don't put fake snakes in people's cakes!" Callie retorted.

They just realized how it rhymed, and Connor started laughing, Ella joined him. Pretty soon Callie caught on. Travis came back, his face covered in mud. "Stop laughing! Callie, I can't believe you did that!" Travis picked up some mud and threw it at Callie, Callie did the same. Ella and Connor joined in; pretty soon their heads and hands were covered in mud.

"Race you to your bathroom!" Callie shouted. You see, the Hermes Cabin bathrooms were the closest, Callie and Ella pushed Connor and Travis down. That way they had a head start, to put the duct tape on the sinks.

They burst into the multi gender bathroom, (there was only sinks in that one) and put small pieces of duct tape on two sinks, and chose to wash their hands in the two sinks next to those.

Connor and Travis stumbled in after them, and they went to the sinks next to Ella and Callie, just as expected. Connor turned the knob and….

**~Connor's POV~**

When he turned the knob on the bathroom sink he was met with a blast of cold water to the face.

_Wow, _he first thought. _Those girls are good. _His second thought was, _OMYGODS THIS IS FREEZING._

He fumbled around for the handle and turned off the water, only to find that Travis had fallen for the trick too. And to the sound of laughter coming from Ella and Callie.

_Man, Ella is beautiful when she laughs. So laid back, as if she doesn't have a care in the world. _Connor thought.

He wondered if he looked like a doofus, probably. So he put on his best cheesy smile, ran up to Ella and gave her a hug, they both were already covered in mud, now they were both wet.

Despite Ella's screams, she hugged him back.

**~During Dinner~**

"Hey Connor, you'll never believe the prank I have in store for Ella." Travis smiled.

"What is it?" Connor asked.

"Surprise."

"Do I have to wait?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Connor turned his attention back to his meal.

**~Ella's POV after Dinner~**

Callie had already walked back to the cabin after dinner. But Ella had stopped by the Apollo Cabin to have them help her tune her guitar. Once Ella got back she saw something she couldn't believe, the cabin was on fire.

Travis emerged from the bushes. "Get it? Hestia is the goddess of the hearth and fire, so I lit it on fire! It shouldn't do any damage to the cabin."

"Yeah but you said _shouldn't_ do damage. What if it- OMYGODS! Callie is in there! She isn't immune to fire!"

Connor came running up from behind, "Bro, what is the prank you-"he noticed the cabin on fire. "DUDE! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Travis raised his hands in surrender. "Yo, it's just a prank!"

"YOU WENT TOO FAR!" Ella shouted.

She dashed inside, frantically looking for Callie. She found her sitting in the bed, ashes on her hands, and she was coughing.

"Callie!" Ella picked up Callie and carried her outside. She was still coughing.

"Ella, how did you go in there and not get burned?" Connor asked in amazement.

"No time! I'll explain later!" Ella ran to the sick bay, hoping it wasn't too late.

She got there; Argus saw her and gave her a questioning look. Then he noticed Callie, and took off down the sick bay hallway, into an empty room. He pointed to the bed. Ella sat Callie down. Argus took off, probably to get an Apollo healer.

_Please let her be ok, _Ella prayed to Asclepius and Apollo, both gods of healing. _Please, please let her be ok._

**~Connor's POV~**

He knew that Travis could go too far without Connor controlling him, but this? This was the last straw.

Connor called over Lou Ellen and she did a spell that put out the fire, and everything that got destroyed was restored. Sadly, there wasn't a spell that could heal people, at least not that Lou Ellen knew of.

Connor thought that spells should be simple like, a spell to get rid of fire should be: Πυρκαγιά πάει μακριά! **(Fire go away in Greek)**, but no! It had to be some terribly long thing that would take forever to memorize!

He took Travis to the side, "How dare you! What? How? No, the question I'm going to start with is WHY!" Travis backed up, trying to get away from him. Connor had even surprised himself, he never normally yelled that loud.

"WHY? You do realize someone could have been seriously hurt, Callie could have died! You saw her when Ella carried her out! She was covered in ashes! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Travis looked like he was about to cry, he was trembling. "I- I did-d-didn't k-know C-C-Callie was in t-there…"

Connor pulled his brother into a hug. "Hey, man… we all make mistakes. Come on; let's go to the sick bay to check on Callie."

**~Ella's POV at Sick Bay~**

Luckily Callie was fine, after the fed her some nectar and ambrosia she went to sleep like a baby. Ella heard footsteps, the Katie girl walked in from the door.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

"Ok, you first." They both said again.

"No, you first." They said again, they laughed a little bit. Ella put a finger to her lips, signaling to be quiet, and then she pointed at Callie sleeping.

Katie took the opportunity to speak. "I'm sorry about Callie, is she ok?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about earlier. Travis is a great guy and Callie just wanted to get back at him, really you should date him."

"Yeah," Katie came over and sat on the bed next to Ella.

That's when Connor and Travis came in.

"Is she ok?" They both practically yelled.

"Shh! Yeah she's fine, but she is sleeping!" Katie whisper yelled.

Travis walked over to Ella, "Ella I didn't know that-"

Ella stood and gave Travis a quick hug and pulled away. "It's ok, I forgive you."

"And I forgive you too," Katie said. "Ella told me everything."

Travis blushed. "Everything?"

Katie pulled Travis in for a kiss. Connor look over to Ella and rolled his eyes. She giggled.

Callie started stirring. She woke and rubbed her eyes. "Guys really! After I was practically roasted alive, in my own hospital room, you're kissing?"

Katie and Travis pulled apart, blushing like tomatoes. Ella leaned in to her sister, "How do you feel?"

"Hot, is there any water? Wait how's the cabin, is it burned?"

"Um… here's the water." She handed her a water bottle. "But I don't know about the cabin or the things inside it…Connor?"

"Oh yeah, all that stuff is fine."

"How?" Ella wondered.

"Lou Ellen preformed a few spells." Connor explained.

"Oh,"

"How are you immune to fire?" Connor asked.

"It's a power of mine." Ella replied.

"Did you know that pickles are really deformed cucumbers?" Callie asked.

"Um yeah, but why'd you bring it up?" Katie asked.

"Trying to be random. Hey everyone say a random word. Pickles!"

"Fries!" Travis shouted.

"Gibberish!" Katie said.

"Hat." Connor hollered.

"Leo." Ella finished.

"Umm, Ella that's a name not a word." Callie tried to explain.

"No, Leo's behind you!"

They all turned to look, and sure enough Leo was shimmering in the mist. "Hey guys! I Iris Messaged you because I need to tell you something…"

"What is it Leo?" Ella asked.

A look of concern washed over Leo's face. "Well, I need you to tell Chiron that, the Romans are preparing to attack."

**O.M.G. CLIFF HANGER!**

**AND GUESS WHAT? I'M NOT GOING**

**TO UPDATE IT TOMORROW! YOU WILL **

**BE FORCED TO CHECK THIS STORY **

**EVERYDAY UNTIL I DO! MUAHAHAHA!**

**No seriously I'm going to be leaving you**

**on this cliff until tuesday, or wednesday.**

**So...have fun waiting! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**~booksruletheworld4evr~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the Stolls, although...I wish I did.**

**Travis: You know you want us!**

**Connor: But you can't have us!**

**Me: First off, Travis you like Katie it's obvious.**

**Travis: 0.0**

**Me: Second off, Connor Lou Ellen loves you! Read the signs DOOFUS!**

**Connor: First off: 0.0 Second off: You better sleep with one eye open tonight for calling me doofus!**

**Me: O.O**

**~Ella's POV~**

Ella just assumed that everyone knew that there were two different camps. She thought that since the Romans believed in the gods, that everyone knew about the camps already. Like they should already know about roman gods who come down to earth and 'hook up' with mortals.

Ella had only guessed, but she thought everyone else knew. So the fact that none of them knew about the other camp kind of shocked her.

Katie was the first to respond. "W-what do you mean the 'Romans are attacking'? Like, the romans from the old country?"

"No," Leo replied. "There is a Roman camp in California. There are Roman gods too. They have demigod children too. You should expect the enemy demigods in around, five days?" Even though it was only an Iris Message Leo still cowered, as if he was afraid he was going to get hit.

Ella spoke up, "So they are coming? And we only have five days to prepare?"

"Yes." Leo said, still cowering.

Connor looked over to Ella. "How are you not surprised by this?" He gasped. "Are you a _Roman_?"

"No, no! I just inferred that since the Romans believed in the gods, that there were other demigods and gods too!" Ella snapped.

"Ok, ok. You don't need to get all pushy."

Callie took a drink of water. "First off, hi Leo! I'm Callie, Ella's sister! Second, I was almost killed today. Third, since I only came here three days ago, how can I help you guys in this little 'situation'?"

"Hi! Nice to meet you Callie!" Leo replied. "I'm sorry to hear that you were almost killed today. You could learn to make medicine, which would help a lot."

Travis stepped up. "Time to alert the camp!"

He, Connor, and Katie ran out the door to tell Chiron.

"Bye, Leo." Ella said, looking down. "If you get any info on them, IM us ok?"

"Ok. Good luck!" Leo waved his hand and the message disappeared.

"I love you," Ella whispered, but Callie overheard.

"Ella, deep inside you'll know when he loves you." She stood and walked over to her. "You'll feel it right here." She pointed to her heart."C'mon, we can't miss the announcement." Callie took her hand, they sun traveled to the pavilion.

**~Connor's POV~**

"Oh, I should have known this was coming." Chiron said, his eyes told the story of how he had been in positions like this before.

"Well, should we alert the camp?" Travis asked.

"Yes, but I will tell them. They might think that you two are just pulling another prank." Chiron said. "And you will be punished for lighting the Hestia Cabin on fire, you do understand that, right Travis?"

Travis looked to the floor. "Yes." He mumbled.

"Well, you three go and rouse up as many campers as you can. Tell them emergency announcement at the pavilion."

"Ok," Connor said.

As they were walking up the hill, Connor couldn't believe that there was another war coming. Yeah they had survived The Battle of the Labyrinth, and they defeated the Titan Kronos the previous summers. But telling the entire camp that there are other demigods, that are _Roman_ and having to go to war with them, in only five days? He didn't know how Chiron was going to break the news to the campers. But it may be nicer, since they get new demigods every day now. They could easily replace the wounded. Maybe.

"Hey, maybe we should split up," Travis suggested. "Katie and I can hit the minor demigods, and you can get the main twelve."

"How is-" Connor was about to retort when he noticed Katie was giving him the puppy dog eyes, she obviously wanted to be alone with Travis. Connor sighed. "Ok."

"Squeeeeeee!" Katie screamed, at least that's what it sounded like to him. Katie and Travis both ran to the other eight demigod cabins.

Connor trudged over to the Poseidon Cabin, yeah Percy had brothers and sisters. But that's a completely different story. And he knocked on the door. Marina, a beautiful girl with black hair and green eyes, opened it.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Hey Marina, there's an emergency meeting at the pavilion."

"How do I know you're not tricking me, Stoll?"

"Chiron's orders, I swear on the River Styx."

Marina sighed, "Ok."

It went like that at the other nine cabins, he always had to swear on the River Styx just to make them believe him. Finally all the campers were at the pavilion. (Mind you, that's a lot of demigods.)

Connor was just sitting at his seat when Ella and Callie just popped next to him out of nowhere.

"Hey," Ella said.

_How did they get here so fast, a couple of seconds ago they weren't even there._ Connor thought, he decided he would ask them later.

Chiron went and stood at the center of the 'Totally Awesome Table of Leadership Table', at least that's what Connor thought they should call it. Anyways, Chiron started banging his hoof in order to get everyone's attention. Everyone immediately stopped talking and turned to focus on their camp activities director.

Chiron cleared his throat. "You were all called here because we have some, disrupting, news to share with you. First I need to give you some background information. Everyone knows how the Romans believed in the gods, correct?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, there are two different sides to the gods. Roman and Greek. The Roman sides of the gods also have offspring with mortals. Therefore there are also Roman demigods."

At this everyone started mumbling, wondering why this was important. But Connor knew, along with Travis, Katie, Ella, and Callie. But they played along and pretended to act surprised.

"Which means that there is a demigod camp, somewhere in the west, since Rome was to the west of Greece." Chiron paused, waiting for this news to sink in. "Today, I have been informed from one of our own campers-"

Everyone started talking, trying to figure out who told.

Chiron banged his hoof on the ground again. "Silence! Their name will go unmentioned! As I was saying, today I have been informed that the Roman camp is preparing to attack us."

At this, oh my gods! It was like a chatterfeast!

Chiron banged his hoof. "Again! We do not know what provoked them to make such a decision, all we know is that we must be ready! All counslers, lead you cabin in their duties and try to train the new ones! We are expecting them in five days time! Go!"

Everyone headed back to their cabins, brainstorming ideas to help them win the war.

**~Ella's POV~**

Time sure flies when you are preparing for a mega war against your rival enemy camp. All they did the next four days was prepare, prepare, prepare, train, prepare, and prepare! It wasn't that hard to train, since most demigods were older they mainly helped do their cabin duties and train the younger new demigods. Even if the new ones weren't in there cabin.

Ella helped groups of knew demigods train in the sword arena. Many of the other cabins had their own duties to fill, and all the Hestia Cabin's duty was to train the new demigods.

"Ok," Ella said, to start the class, even though she wasn't the best swordswoman. "Well, let's start with anticipating your enemies move. Callie, come up here please."

Callie inched her way out of the crowd of thirty demigod children. Ella could tell she was nervous.

"Ok Callie. Do your worst."

Callie lunged but Ella anticipated the move and sidestepped, causing Callie to fall on the ground. Some of the other demigods snickered.

"See?" Ella asked the class. "I anticipated her move." She reached down and helped her sister up. "Ok, you can go back now."

"Some sister you are." Callie mumbled under her breath.

Ella overheard the comment, but continued like it never happened. "When in any hand to hand combat you have to know all the possible moves that your enemy could make. For example, when Callie lunged at me, I simply sidestepped." She went on to talk about all the different strategies and possibletys that your enemy could make based off his or her weapon.

"Ok that concludes this lesson. Put your skills to use!" The class disbanded and Callie was probably the first to go.

Ella went to the Hestia Cabin. "Hey sis."

Callie was sitting on the bed, oblivious to the fact that her sister had entered the room. At least, that's what it seemed like.

Ella went and sat next to her. "Hello!"

Her sister didn't respond, now Ella knew that she was ignoring her. "What's wrong?" Ella asked. "Callie. Callie. Callie." With each 'Callie' that Ella said she would poke her sister. "Callie. Callie. Callie."

"What." Callie said, more like a statement then a question.

"What's wrong?"

"You ruined it!" Callie screamed, then turned to bury her face into her pillow.

**I know, cruddy ending! But if I would of continued, I wouldn't have **

**anything for ch.7! So, I had to have this one have a cruddy ending.**

**I hope you like. What's that? You don't like? Leave a review! But say**

**it in a nice way!**

**VOTE ON MY POLL! IT WILL AFFECT A DEMIGOD STORY IN THE FUTURE!**

**DO IT! C'MON DO IT! **

**yay!**

**~booksruletheworld4evr~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Just a heads up, there is probably only going to be one or two more chapters for this story. So, enjoy it while it lasts! Oh and always remember, NEVER FORGET- wait. What was it? Oh. Umm, I forget. WOW that's embarrasing...**

**~Ella's POV~**

"Callie, what did I do?"

"You embarrassed me," Callie said, although it was muffled.

"Well, it was just a demonstration. You shouldn't feel ashamed. Heck, think of how embarrassing it would be for me to have you actually beat me? I mean, I'm the teacher for Pete's sake!"

Callie looked up. "No, a boy I like was in that crowd. Now he probably thinks I'm a doofus."

"Oh, that's what this is about." Ella sighed, she'd been there before. Many times. "So, who is the totally awesome guy you have a crush on?"

"Sam, son of Apollo." **(I don't know if there really is a son of Apollo named Sam, so don't get your hopes up. And if there is and he is way older than Callie, well this Sam is twelve.) **Callie replied.

"Oh," Ella responded. She could kind of see why Callie liked him. He had bright blond hair, and dark brown eyes. She thought that Sam was a great musician. Well, all children of Apollo are. But Ella was more of a dark haired type.

"He probably will never talk to me now." Callie stated, facing her sister.

"Now, what makes you think that?"

"Umm. . . I don't know. . ."

"Well just turn that frown upside down! No guy likes a girl who is a push over! Now stand up straight soldier!" At this, Callie giggled but did as she was told.

"Now, I want you to march over to the Apollo Cabin," Ella said in her best commando voice. "And talk to this boy Sam, get to know him! Go for a walk!" Ella paused to look at her sister. "Do I make myself clear soldier?"

Callie stood and saluted her. "Mam yes mam!"

"Well what are you waiting for? Now go get you're man!"

Callie went out the door.

"Wait!" Ella called after her, in her normal voice. "Show him your sun traveling powers! I bet he'll think it's super cool!"

Ella collapsed on her bed. _Wow, _she thought. _I love being an older sister._

**~Connor's POV~**

Man, preparing for a Roman camp to destroy your totally awesome Greek camp was, _exhausting. _Emphases' on the _exhaust-_part.

Connor and Travis went over to check on the traps and such that their cabin was working on. One group, (Travis and Connor had made this into a 'game' for the cabin) made a smoke machine that would spray poisonous gas into the enemy's camp. The problem was, and they were just testing this with fake smoke mind you, it kept leaking exhaust. So they had to fix that.

And a number of other things. But that wasn't the _real _problem. Where they were set up, it was right next to the sword arena. And Connor kept going into _Ella Land_. Where there are rainbows and butterflies and unicorns and lollipops. And, most importantly, Ella.

So he kept getting sidetracked when he looked over there, going to Ella land. Once it got so bad Travis had to punch him in the stomach to get his attention again.

"Dude," Travis told him at lunch break. "You got it bad for her."

"Yeah, I know." He glanced over there again, and watched. Ella and her group of 'trainees' hadn't had a break yet. They were still fighting. Not as in arguing, but practicing for when the Romans came. Today was the last day, but the little tweens had learned so much and were almost as good as the best swordsman the camp had ever had. Luke Castellen, that is, before he turned evil.

"DUDE! DUDE YOU'RE ZONED OUT AGAIN!" Travis yelled at him. "I'm trying to talk to you!"

That jerked Connor back to reality. "W-what?"

"We need to finish the big trap, you know the one where as soon as they cross the fire comes up at them."

"Oh yeah," He and Travis had come up with an idea to 'scare'/'prank' the Romans. They were going to set up a trigger plate that, when stood on, would blast fire all around the camp borders. But it wasn't going to be Greek fire, yeah nothing could put out the stuff, but they didn't want to risk burning down the camp. "All we need to do is get the fire in place."

"Yeah, and hope it doesn't back-FIRE on us." Travis said. "No pun intended."

"You know, even though you say 'no pun intended' it makes the pun intended."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Ha!"

"Dang it." Travis sighed and shook his head while Connor did his victory dance.

**~Ella's POV~**

Callie came back, all laugh-y and cheery.

"So," Ella started like one of those girls from 'Jersey Shore' "What happened gurl?"

"Oh, nothing extraordinary. Just friends for now. But I'm happy with it that way."

"Did you show him your sun traveling powers?" Ella asked, dying to know for the details.

"Yeah, he thought it was, and I quote: Totally Awesome and I wish I had those powers!" Callie squealed.

"Ok, ok. C'mon, were going to be late for the last campfire before, we think, the Romans attack."

"Ok."

Callie took Ella's hand and they sun traveled to the pavilion.

Once there, no one really talked over dinner. Unless, of course, they were still making some brainstorms for tactics and such.

Once Chiron stomped his hoof, it wasn't as loud this time, for in the pavilion you could practically hear a pin drop.

He started off as clearing his throat. "I have been informed that they are definitely preparing to attack tomorrow."

There was no need to tell the crowd who 'they' was, everyone knew.

"I would like to thank you for all of your hard work. For each and every one of you, I want you to know that when they attack and you are risking you're lives for this camp, no matter how small and insignificant you may feel, you are very important to me, to everyone, and this camp!"

That got a round of applause, but died quickly.

"Everyone, there will be a short camp fire tonight. But they could attack at any moment in the night. Which is why we are having dinner a couple hours early, so you can all be rested. For tomorrow we go to war! Now it's time for some singing around the campfire, in honor of all of the people who fight for what they believe in. Apollo cabin, please, if you will."

They sang some pretty depressing songs. Most were about honor and dignity, and all that stuff. Finally it was time to turn in.**(LOL IRONIC. I'm writing this before I go to bed.)** As they were disbanding to their cabins Ella decided to Iris Message Leo. To tell him about how they had all prepared for the battles to come. She walked up to a fountain. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, except my offering." She flipped the coin in. "Show me Leo Valdez, Argo II."

What she saw made her want to cry. Leo was gazing into another girl's eyes, she had black hair, and darker skin. They were holding hands, almost as if they were about to kiss. Ella let some tears roll down her cheeks before swiping her hand through the message.

She ran. But she bumped into Connor. _Hades!_ Ella thought. _Now he's going to ask what's wrong._ That's just what he did.

Connor took Ella's hands in his. "Ella what's wrong?"

"Nothing of your concern." The tears were falling now, she turned away and pulled out of his grip. "Leave me alone!" She bolted.

"Wait, Ella what's wrong?" Connor called after her. "Ella!"

She ran all the way to her cabin, collapsed on to her bed, and cried into her pillow. Never looking back once.

Callie was already in the room, she had been reading in her bed with the curtains drawn. Ella heard Callie pull open the curtains.

"Ella, what happened?"

See, it's the simple questions that get people to talk. At least that always worked when girls asked girls.

"I s-saw Leo, my ex-boyfriend but we are still friends, g-gazing into another girls eyes w-when I IM'd him."

"Aww. . .Well, you probably know you don't love him now right?"

Ella nodded.

"It's time for bed. And don't worry, you'll find someone. I know you will."

She tucked Ella in and turned out the light.

Before they knew it the war sirens were blaring, probably around 2:00 AM. They woke and rushed around to grab the weapons. You see, last night they had slept in their armor so it wouldn't take long to get ready. All they had to do was grab the items they needed. And had to deal with back pain.

Ella and Callie stood in the door frame, and neither of them could believe what they saw. They would never forget it.

The trigger plate that the Stoll brothers came up with worked, spouting up random flames around the border. So most of the Romans were already dead, but there was more. More that had gotten passed the fire, how they did it Ella didn't know.

Fellow Greek demigods were already fighting in hand to hand combat. This really was war. Not the kind of war where you play in your backyard with wooden swords, but a real war.

Ella and Callie looked at each other and charged into battle

**Like it? Hate it? Eat bacon? I wanna know! So leave a review!**

**Hey VOTE ON MY POLL! IT WILL affect? or effect? A DEMIGOD STORY IN THE NEAR FUTURE!**

**GO GO TO MY PROFILE! CLICK ON THE POLL AT THE TOP OF THE SCREEN! DO IT RUN PEOPLE RUN!**

**I like pandas.**

**~booksruletheworld4evr~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, so sorry I haven't updated in 11 days, but I posted an update on profile that said I would be visiting a place without internet access, but the update didn't save. So I'm really sorry. So sorry that I will post a chapter tomorrow as well. So sorry for the wait, and for those who have stuck by me since the beginning, thank you. **

**I don't own PJatO, yet. Muahahahahahahaha! OH JUST READ IT ALREADY YOU'VE WAITED 11 FREAKEN DAYS! DO IT!**

**~Connor's POV~**

It was two a.m. when they heard the war sirens.

That was when all Hades broke loose.

He and Travis scrambled out of bed to grab their weapons. They jumped out the door of the cabin, not even bothering to look to see if their trick had worked, which, by the way, it had.

There was literally a wall of fire surrounding camp. The day prior they had set up trigger plates so when stepped on a wall of fire would blow up in your face! Most of the Romans already were severely injured, or dead, from the burns, pain. Although, when no one was on any of the trigger plates, there wouldn't be a fire surrounding camp.

But there was a fire, not a very strong one; it only cast a dim light around them. Just so they could see where they were going, after all, it was only two a.m.

It wasn't long before he was attacked, a mean attack no doubt, from behind him. He whipped around and came face to face with a Lar** (YES that is singular for Lares, ITS IN THE BACK OF THE BOOK)** (At least he thought it was called) with blood red stained lips. Too much wine or whatever drink is red? Definitely, the guy looked like a Vampire from "Twilight". He even kind of sparkled. Weird.

Anyways, the Lar had cut him in the thigh area. Connor didn't bother to look, but Hades did it hurt! The Lar tried to go for another strike, but Connor sidestepped and made a gash down the 'vampires' sword arm. The poor red lipped dude collapsed.

_Hey, don't think like that. _Connor thought. _This is where you grew up. You have to defend it._

Honestly, after that, everything was a blur.

He fought off many different enemies. Sometime, in all the chaos, he found Travis by his side. Fighting along with him.

They took on two guys, who were, honestly, big. But to be more descriptive they would be considered, fat, macho, 'manly', whatever.

The two fat guys had decided to bring nothing to the party, but their fists. Even though Connor and Travis were as skinny as sticks they managed to, at least, knock them unconscious. One of the 'macho' men decided to take a swing at Travis head, when Travis wasn't looking, he was dealing with the guy's 'buddy'.

Connor caught the fist in mid swing and smirked. "Dude, big mistake."

He thanked his mom for making him take karate. He flipped the guy over his shoulder and knocked the wind out of him. He didn't even notice that Travis had left; the other big guy was unconscious on the dry grass. He sighed, so much for a pat on the back.

He noticed the Romans were retreating, _actually _retreating. Romans? Retreating? Even though they both start with the letter 'r', you never normally see those two words in a sentence together.

He figured that they were going to go back to the camp they had set up. _Oh the irony, _Connor thought _camp? We already have camp. It is just a little burnt around the edges._

Before he could celebrate for getting Romans to retreat, he felt pain. His leg! He had been so busy fighting he hadn't noticed the sickening, agonizing hurt in his thigh.

_Ella,_ was the last thing he thought of.

**~Ella's POV~**

The whole thing? A blur to tell you the truth.

She ran out of the cabin and immediately the fighting started. One kid put her in a death lock as soon as she stepped out. But, being the awesome person that she is, she lit her hand ablaze and managed to put it on the boy's neck. He instantly let go, and did the whole 'stop drop and roll' thing. Panicking.

She ran, dodging and rolling under people. Sometime in the chaos she found that a circle of Greeks had crowded a bunch of Romans, so she did the awesome thing. She joined the circle, lit her hand, and put it on the grass. And demanded it to incase the circle of Romans. That way, the Greeks didn't have to guard over them, the fire did.

So far she didn't have a sever wound on her, yet. She fought and fought. But one peculiar battle stuck in her mind.

A girl, with raven hair braided down here back and stone cold eyes, had taken a swing at her with her sword, and was successful. It had made a gash on her upper-arm, her sword arm. She promptly changed tactics, she lit both her forearms aflame, and hoping the heat and the fact of being burned would scare the girl off.

Instead the girl had a look off serious determination on her face, if she was shocked, surprised, or scared, Ella couldn't tell. She was very good at cloaking her emotions.

The girl, to Ella's surprise, took out a bow and a quiver of arrows. And started aiming.

_Dang. _Ella thought. _She must be a daughter of 'backup plans'._

What surprised Ella the most though, is that the girl wasn't aiming at her. Very strange, in fact she had her back completely turned on Ella now, as if daring her to try and surprise her. The girl notched an arrow and sent it over outside the camp borders. When it reached the sky, it exploded in fireworks. It spelled out the letters, SPQR.

The girl glanced back at Ella; she swore she saw a glimpse of pity in the raven haired girl's eyes. But if it was ever there, it was gone now. The girl then turned and ran. Along with all the other Romans.

_A retreat signal. _Ella realized. _That must be it._

She defused her hands and put them in her pockets. She kicked some dry leaves around her. It was five a.m.

That girl must have been the leader of the camp. She was probably the only one that had arrows like that... She noticed Callie leaning up against a tree, she ran up to her.

"Hey," Ella said while grasping her sister's shoulders, and checking her up and down. "You ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine, just got a couple of scratch marks, scrapes, and bruises here and there. You?"

"Same, except I got a nasty gash on my right upper-arm." Ella replied, as she said that the pain came rushing back to her. She winced.

"C'mon," Callie said. "Let's go to the sick bay... we can help some other wounded people along the way."

Ella liked the way Callie didn't mention the dead. Just the wounded, the priority.

A siren started blaring, sounding all wounded to the sick bay. And telling the campers that the enemy had gone. They can relax, but they can never ever let their guard down.

Katie came jogging up to them, Travis by her side. Before they reached them, Callie made a gagging notion. Ella laughed.

"Hey guys," Katie said. "So how was your first battle?" she asked, although the question was more directed towards Callie.

"Awesome! I couldn't exactly sun travel, but I was still pretty good at sneaking up on people." Callie answered.

"Hey, guys?" Travis asked. "Have you seen Connor? The last I saw of him was during the battle. . . he saved my life."

"Umm, no I haven't seen him. I wonder where he is. . ." Ella replied.

"Why, Travis?" Callie wondered. "Do you feel like a yin without a yang? Peanut butter without the jelly? Pizza without ranch dressing?"

"Pizza without ranch dressing?" Travis asked with his head cocked to one side.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me I'm only one who likes pizza with ranch!"

Ella put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Yes, I think you are."

"Huh, well we better get to the sick bay before all the nectar and ambrosia is gone." Katie said, looping her arm through Travis's.

Callie looked off into the distance, as if searching for something, then her expression turned into a shocked one.

"What?" Ella asked.

Callie couldn't respond, she just pointed with her finger. The rest of them tried to follow her gaze.

Ella found what Callie wanted for them to see.

There, lying in the grass, was Connor Stoll's seemingly lifeless body.

**~Connor's POV~**

He attempted to open his eyes, black spots were dancing around them, but he could hear faint voices.

"Do you think he is going to be ok?" a female voice whispered.

"I don't know, I hope he is." Replied a male voice.

Connor felt uncomfortable not being able to see clearly. He tried to open his eyes once more.

"Wait! I think I saw his eyes flutter." A new female voice said.

He mustered up all the strength to open his eyes. This time he could see. There was a girl with brown hair and eyes, a boy with auburn hair and blue eyes, a younger girl with red hair and blue eyes, and a older girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Then it all came running back to him. Ella, the girl he liked. Travis, his totally awesome brother. Callie, Ella's sister. And Katie, Travis's girlfriend.

The Romans! Oh my gods! The war!

"Did, did we win?" Connor whispered to his friends.

"No, but they retreated..." Ella said as she sat down on the foot of his bed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah Ella," Connor coughed so his friends could hear him better. "Oh!" He noticed a bandage wrapped around Ella's upper arm, on her sword arm. "Are _you _ok?"

"Yeah, their leader got me good though." Ella rubbed her arm. "But I'll be ok, here you need to drink more nectar." Ella stood and grabbed a glass on his bedside table and a spoon. She came up to sit closer to him. She brought a spoonful to his mouth. "Look it's a airplane!" She made a bunch of airplane noises and whizzed it into his mouth.

After he swallowed, he said "You don't have to make baby noises! I can do it myself!" Hoping he could keep some dignity in front of his brother.

Ella set the glass and spoon down on his bedside table and raised her hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. Feed yourself, go on, do it."

He reached over to grab the glass and spoon. But he felt pain, dang it! Everywhere hurt. He looked to the floor. . . "Umm, do you mind feeding me?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Baconator?"

"No, it's please. But close enough." She grabbed the glass and started feeding him again.

Travis cleared his throat. "Well," he gave a curt nod to Katie and Callie. "We better go and help tend to the wounded." And the three walked out the door.

"Choo choo! Here comes the train!" Ella said, as she fed him.

"Ella, please. I'm not a baby."

Ella set the glass down. "No you're not. However, you are _mine_." She leaned in and. . .

**They totally kiss right? IDK I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IT YET.**

**Like it? Hate it? Kiss pandas? I wanna know! **

**VOTE ON MY POLL AND LEAVE A REVIEW YOU AWESOME PEOPLE! JUST DO IT! reviews make me feel loved. So IF U HAVE REVIEWED, thanks you.**

**And if you haven't, TO TARTARUS WITH THEE. No, I'm kidding! Kidding! You still have a chance, so do it now!**

**The world didn't end, IN YOUR FACE MAYANS! **

**~booksruletheworld4evr~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I keep my word! Heads up: The next chapter will probably be the last**

**I have eaten donuts, but I dont own Monster Donut Shop (or PJatO).**

**~Connor's POV (still) ~**

"Ehem." A boy cleared their throat.

Ella must have realized how awkward it was getting and quickly backed away to face the boy that had entered. "Yes?" Ella, Connor noticed, was blushing furiously.

Connor decided to talk to break the tension, "Oh hey Will! You here to fix my leg?"

"Yeah," he looked over to Ella. "Sorry if I interrupted anything."

"Huh? Oh no it's fine." Ella managed to get out.

Will walked over to Connor and started undoing the bandages on his thigh. Ella looked away awkwardly.

"Is it bad?" he asked.

"Umm, no. Not really. . ." Will stuttered.

"C'mon dude! Is it bad?"

"No, I can easily fix it with new bandages, but you will have to take some more nectar." Will grabbed some of the new bandages on his bedside table and started wrapping them around Connor's leg.

Once it was done he gave Connor a straw. "Now, you can put this in the nectar glass. You should be able to feed yourself."

"Yeah, ok. Thanks man." Connor clapped Will on the back.

"Anytime you need a healer, I'm you're guy." Will replied on his way out the door.

"Now, where were we?" Connor asked Ella.

**~Ella's POV (sorry Connor's was so short but in the prior chapter his was pretty long) ~**

"Umm, I don't know." Her eyes darted around the room, making contact with anything except Connor's eyes. "I have to get you more nectar." She said, dying for a chance to get out of that hot room.

"But Will Solace just brought me some. Why would I need more?"

"Did I say nectar? I meant ambrosia squares! I'll be right back." Ella hurried out the door and ran to see where Travis was. Ok, so she needed advice on Connor and love and feelings, and all that complicated stuff. She needed someone to lean on.

_Lean on me, when you're not strong. And I'll be your friend; I'll help you carry on. For we all need somebody to lean on. [Lean On Me-Bill Withers]_

Ok, so maybe Travis wasn't the best choice. But he did know everything about Connor. And, most importantly, his feelings for her.

She finally found him in a room talking battle strategies with Malcoml, from the Athena Cabin. The two boys were hunched over what looked like a huge battle map, they were drawing red and blue lines everywhere, and apparently they could understand it. They were so deep in thought that they only talked when they wanted the other to hand them something. They'd say things like 'Ruler' and 'pencil sharpener' and even 'ham sandwich'.

Once it got to 'ham sandwich' she had to but in. She knocked on the wall to let them know she was entering. But, when the boys didn't look at her or give no notice to the knock at all, she just had to say something. "Hey Travis, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Travis spun around, holding a sword, which seemed to appear out of nowhere, as if expecting an ambush of Roman spies. Then he noticed who it was who knocked. "Oh, hey Ella. Yeah we can talk, but only for a minute ok? Malcom and I really need to work on these blue prints."

"Those are blue prints?" Ella asked, coming closer to peer over Malcom's still working shoulder. She looked to Travis, "And you can actually understand them?"

"Yeah, so what do you want to talk to me about?" Travis said.

"Alone. We need to talk alone."

"Ok," Travis said as they both walked out into the empty corridor. "What?"

"Does Connor have feelings for me?"

Travis looked taken back. Then he finally stuttered. "Umm, n-no why do you a-ask?"

"The truth Travis Stoll, the truth." Ella demanded.

"Yes, he likes you. A lot, but he doesn't know if you like him back." Travis said while cowering, afraid he would get slapped.

Ella got a firm grip on Travis's shoulders, and looked him dead in the eyes. "We. Almost. Kissed."

"Oh," Travis said, not fully processing what Ella just said. "Wait! You guys almost kissed! Awesome!" He said when he came to a realization.

"Yeah, but I'm so confused. I'm torn between Leo and Connor." Ella replied pulling Travis into a hug.

"Hey, I'm no expert on love but, trust me, you'll know when the time comes."

"Thanks."

"Hey, the Romans could be attacking soon; you may want to get some rest." Travis said, in the doorway of his and Malcom's work room.

"Yeah, see you on the battlefield." Ella called as she walked down the hallway, towards the beds.

**~Connor's POV~**

Did he come on too strong? Hey, Ella was the one that was about to kiss him, right? Then why hadn't she come back yet, with the ambrosia. Instead, her younger sister, Callie came in. "Hey Connor, how's the leg? Can you walk?"

"Callie, the leg's doing fine. Now, where's your sister?"

"C'mon! Connor, if your leg has healed, dance for me!" Callie demanded, sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for a show.

"Fine," Connor slowly stood and did a little 'Irish Jig'. "There happy now?"

"Yeah, yeah. Oh! Here's some more ambrosia!" Callie said as she was in the doorway, getting ready to leave.

"Wait!" Connor practically screamed.

"WHAT?" Callie shouted back.

"Does Ella like me?"

Callie pondered a moment, and then she said "She's torn between you and Leo, so I guess that-"She was interrupted by the war sirens blaring again. And what time was it? Oh yeah, It was midnight.

Callie quickly helped Connor up and into his armor, "See you on the battlefield." Callie shouted as she ran to defend the camp.

Connor stumbled along after her, it was the same thing as it was last time, but this time the Romans were prepared.

They had fire extinguishers. _Really _Connor thought _fire extinguishers? How is that a lethal weapon?_

He charged into battle anyway, going on full force with a bunch of Romans with fire extinguishers. Ok, so the Romans did have weapons and the extinguishers were stuck to their backs.

Again, the battle was manly a blur, to him, anyway. He had many battles that day, but once, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Callie.

And he was shocked at what he was seeing.

**~Ella's POV~**

At first Ella thought she had a very powerful alarm clock when the war sirens woke her. Then it all came flooding back to her. The war, the Romans, and how she had almost kissed Connor. But that didn't matter right now.

Considering she slept in her armor, she just grabbed her sword and ran outside. Oh yes, the Romans had fire extinguishers. _Maybe that girl thought I was a big threat. _Ella thought, as she ran into battle. _Or maybe they thought the trigger plates would still work…_

Oh yes, just like the last, she had many battles with a variety different enemy demigods. But, yet again, one battle was very unlikely of a Roman. And the same girl took part in it as the last.

They found each other again, this time the girl was showing much more of her skill. She disarmed Ella and quickly dragged her over to the side of a cabin. Ella was trying to free herself, she even lit her for-arms on fire, but that didn't even faze the girl. And Ella was also discouraged of trying, considering the fact that there was a sword on her neck.

"Listen, you have incredible powers." The girl started, still not lowering her sword point. "I spoke with Annabeth, I understand she is a friend of yours correct?"

Ella nodded her head. Then the girl continued to speak. "I'm sorry for all of this. Octavian, the Augur with stringy blonde hair**, **has taken control of my people. He intends to destroy this camp, and will murder anyone who stands in his way. I'm trying to delay him as much as possible, but so far it isn't working out too good."

Ella managed to speak. "Why?"

"I have no time, I'm going to push you to the ground. I'm sorry." With that the girl shoved her to the ground, and fired the same arrow she did the other night the Romans began to retreat. _Ok_ Ella thought, _that girl is definitely the leader. But why would she be sorry?_

Ella then looked up to the sky, seven in the morning. She stood and searched for Callie, to make sure that she was all right. But Callie was nowhere to be found. So, she decided to try the sick bay. Maybe Callie was helping the wounded, or being treated. But Ella would refuse to think that the unthinkable happened.

She burst into a room at the sick bay. She saw Connor, Travis, and Katie all in there. Katie was hugging Travis and crying into his chest. Connor just looked plain shocked.

"Hey guys," Ella said as she walked in. "Have you guys seen-"She stopped mid-sentence because she saw the one who was in the bed, the one who was not breathing, the one who was dead.

It was Callie.

**:'( That's all i have to say.**

**~booksruletheworld4evr~**

**VOTE ON MY POLL!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed waiting for this so long! Oh, who am I kidding. READ ON MY TRUSTY STEED. idk idk**

**~Ella's POV (still)~**

She ran over to Callie's bedside and knelt next to it. "Who, who did this?" she said in a gentle voice. Then she stood and screamed, "WHO DID THIS?"

"Ella," Connor put his hand on her shoulder. "I, I saw it happen."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HER?" Ella demanded, backing away from him.

Katie stepped up to her, "Ella," she said with tears still streaming down her face. "Let Connor tell us what he saw."

Ella looked disapprovingly at Connor, and sat down in a chair. "Fine."

**~Connor's POV ~**

It honestly wasn't too hard for Connor to remember what he saw, he would never forget it.

He started telling them the story, as he did he felt like he was slipping into the past himself.

_He started fighting with two Roman soldiers, both were very good. Once he glanced over and saw Callie, and during that second the two boys pinned him to the ground. But also in that second, he saw something he would never, ever forget, and he had seen a bunch of terrible things._

_The boy who Callie was up against had stringy blonde hair that, honestly, made him look like a farmer. But that wasn't important, the boy was ripping her apart. Not literally, but he was beating her up pretty bad. And finally when Callie had lost every ounce of strength, the boy put the knife right down to her heart and through the armor. _

_He heard a scream of agony, and then she was gone. That was when the same fireworks appeared in the air, and the Romans who were holding him down retreated._

When he finished the story, Ella asked him one question. "Did you try to fix the wound?"

"We had Will Solace come in, but he said that it was hopeless in trying."

"Oh." Was all Ella said before she broke down in tears.

**~Ella's POV~**

Katie went over to comfort Ella. "Hey, there was nothing you could have done. None of us could have done anything, it'll be ok."

Travis leaned against the wall and sighed "Is it going to be like this every time we lose a life?"

"Travis!" Katie shouted.

"Sorry," he continued sheepishly, "just trying to lighten the mood."

"No Travis, it's ok." Ella said. "Just let me fish something out of my pocket." Ella reached into her back pocket and felt her fingers close in around the note.

"Hey what is that?" Connor asked, as he came over to get a closer look.

"It's a note my mother, Hestia, left me when I was twelve."

"Well what does it say?"

Ella slowly unfurled the note, "It reads: Brace yourself. I love you."

"Whoa." Travis said "That's deep."

Katie elbowed Travis "Shut up."

Ella stood and went over to the corpse of her sister. She took one of Callie's hands and placed the note inside of it and clasped it shut. Then a look of realization spread across her face. "Connor, did you say the boy who killed her had stringy blonde hair?"

"Yes." Connor said "Wait, why?"

"Octavian! He did this!"

"Who?"

"The Augur, the one who has overrun the girl's camp!"

"Sorry to interrupt the realization fest," Travis cut in "but what is an Augur?"

"I have no clue…"

"So what are you going to do?" Connor asked.

"I'm going to kill him." Ella stated.

"WHAT?"

"Yes."

"Ella, are you ok?"

Ella walked over to Connor. "I-I don't know." She said, releasing a new burst of tears into his chest.

Connor was caught off-guard. "Well, at a time like this I listen to music. It helps calm me." He said as he pat Ella's back. "I-I could play a song for all of us."

"Yeah," Katie said "that sounds great."

"Wait. You actually write songs?" Travis asked "I thought that was just for the prank we did."

"Yes, I actually wrote a song."

"Oh, well let's go to the mess hall. I'm sure everyone alive would like to cheer up."

"Sure."

They all walked down to the mess hall, and got some lunch. They had to wait a while before Connor walked up with a stool and guitar and sat on a table with it. It easily got everybody's attention.

"Hey Camp Half Blood." Connor stated, he didn't really have to yell, everyone had immediately stopped talking once he got up.

"Well, these are very dark times," he began "very dark indeed." That got a chuckle out of everyone. "Anyway, I'm about to publicly embarrass myself, but I thought we could all use a cheering up. This is the only song I've ever written, and the only one I ever will write. I literally just wrote it a week or two ago. And it's dedicated to someone who put chili powder in cookies as a prank."

Everyone laughed, Ella looked down and smiled at the floor.

"_When you try your best but you don't succeed. When you get what you want but not what you need. When you feel so tired but you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse…  
And the tears come streaming down your face. When you lose something you can't replace. When you love someone but it goes to waste. Could it be worse?  
Lights will guide you home. And ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you."_

The song continued on, and with each word it brought Ella more tears. But not sad tears, and not happy tears either, but somewhere between those two.

Once the song was finished, the attack bells rang, and everyone ran outside to battle once again. Just Ella and Connor were left in the big space.

"One of these days, we should attack _their _base." Connor said, walking over to grab a sword, but showing no urgency whatsoever. Ella ran up to grab her own sword, tears staining her cheeks, but with a smile on her face.

"What do you say we kick some Roman butt?" Ella asked, holding out her hand.

"I'd never thought you'd ask." Connor said, accepting.

And together, holding hands, they walked out of the mess hall, and on to the battlefield.

**I know. But I can't tell you if they win or not because **

**(at this moment in time) the House of Hades has not **

**been published. ****So they could lose or win, so just play **

**it out in your mind and have fun with it! **

**See you in 3 months...**

**maybe.**

**~booksruletheworld4evr~**

**(the song is Fix You by Coldplay)**


End file.
